


Open

by Gabri



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, I'm very predictable you see, Kidnapping, M/M, Venom being creepy and possessive because he is Venom, broken!Peter, god what else is new, implied brain injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabri/pseuds/Gabri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's memory is damaged, but there's a girl in his head who doesn't want to leave.</p>
<p>And then there's Venom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

Blank, white eyes hover in front of him, only an inch or so away from his face. Peter doesn't move because he can't, he's long since given up, and now he can't remember if that was because it seemed like a good idea to conserve energy or because it seemed like a good idea to stop looking alive.

The creature keeping him is mostly black - a weird, inky, slimy sort of black that makes all the contours of it shine when there's light to be spared. It looks like it should be wet to touch, but it's touched him plenty of times so far and Peter fails to feel anything but bone-dry and cold.

Constantly, he finds himself thinking of a young girl with white-blonde hair and wide, intelligent eyes. She's burrowed down into his heart, warming it from the inside, pinching him awake when he starts to drift. 

When he first came here ( _was taken here_ ), he came with clothes, boots, and fitted gloves. A costume, and better yet, something to cover his face. Now there's some tatters of these things, like suggestions of what his puzzle was supposed to look like if only it were put together right. He used to hate not having that banner to hide behind, but now it seems distant, unimportant. 

Besides, the thing seems to like skin, or maybe just _his_ skin. It slides over him and draws it's inky sharp fingers down, down, down, until it makes Peter think of rain torrents, or maybe the dripping of blood. " _You'll be ours soon_ ," it says, and it's voice is many voices, none of which seem familiar enough to grasp. It's mouth goes wide like this, stretches until Peter can count every one of it's overgrown fangs. He feels like he could be eaten alive. Maybe one day it will do just that, take a bite out of his brain and then finally move on. 

He hopes whoever the girl in his head is, she wouldn't cry too much over that. The creature claws at his body, pins him tight with sticky webs. It curls a long, drooling tongue over Peter's cheek, hisses with pleasure at his flinch. Peter squeezes his eyes shut and tries to remember human arms around him. Some part of him understands that that young girl that hides in his memory has given him a kiss before, and he's sure it would be a heaven-sent bit of warmth if only he could remember what it had felt like.

" _Ours, spider_ ," the creature purrs, " _Take us, we'll fix you, all you have to do is be ours..._ " Sometimes he'll feel the faint shadow of blackness crawl hopefully up and around him like some odd parody of clothes, and an accompanying voice hisses in his brain: _let us in, let us in._ He thinks maybe, maybe he should. Maybe it'd be better, maybe he'd even like it. 

But he can't, because there in his heart is that girl shaking her head, and though the thing comes closer and closer to owning him, she always just manages to drive it away. 

_Open!_ the creature demands, _Let us in! We'll give you your life back._

_Pete, Peter, baby..._ the girl chants, and Peter closes his eyes and lets the vague memory of her face wash everything away.


End file.
